


Dictator

by JoshDunnWithYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: A friend gave me the idea, F/F, I wrote the STORY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDunnWithYou/pseuds/JoshDunnWithYou
Summary: Sorry the first two chapters are so short, the third is really long





	1. Opening

"Come on Trodaire, you gotta keep trying,” Diane, my trainer, scolds gently. I had just failed to do a double layout full out and was walking away, limping slightly.  
Mal gives me a look that says, ‘Keep trying.’  
"I'm tired,” I whined. “Can we stop now?"  
"We can take a break for a little while,” Diane sighed. She pulled sandwiches out of her bag, and tossed them to us. I looked over as Mal caught hers. She had been staring at me, and she quickly turned away, blushing. I blushed myself, and unwrapped my sandwich.  
“You didn't stick the landing,” Diane started. “You need to have more confidence, Tro, or you’ll never advance forward. If you had just-”  
“Stop,” I growled. “I don’t want to hear it.”  
Diane gave a disapproving look. “You need to learn from your mistakes, Tro, or you will never get past the dictators.”  
I shrugged. “Drilling me into doing the same thing everyday does not help.” I took a bite of my sandwich. It was PB and J. “It just gets repetitive.”  
Mal butted in with a,” Well, if it's drilled into you, your muscles will remember how to do it, so, in an emergency, your body will know what to do.”  
Diane smiled at her while I gave her the death stare.  
“Thank you Mal,” Diane grinned. “See, even she knows why I drill the same thing into you everyday.”  
I grumbled something about how stupid it was and finished my sandwich.  
“Jenn?” Mal asked quietly. “Can you teach me how to do a flip?”  
I stared at her. “Uh, yeah, sure, whatever,” I mumbled, pushing myself off the floor of the dojo. Mal smiled, and started to speak, but was cut off by loud sirens.  
“Jen?” Diane started warningly, using my first name for once. “Why don’t you go? Like, now!”  
I scrambled backwards, tripping over my robotic leg. “W-why?” I sputtered. “Those aren't for me, are they?”  
Diane didn't answer, just shoved me into the kitchen. She flicked a switch, and a tunnel opened up in the floor.  
“Cool, secret tunnel!” Mal sais in awe. “You never told me-”  
“I didn't know,” I muttered, gazing into it. I started to turn to Diane, but she shoved me down the tunnel, and it shut behind me. I was encased in total darkness.


	2. I'm Not Dead Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =)

I blinked, and realized that it wasn’t completely dark. I heard footsteps above me, and then Diane was standing next to me.  
“What are you doing here?” I hissed, bumping her.  
“Not now, Tro,” she mumbled, staring up at the floorboards. Muffled voices floated downwards, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.  
“Go that way,” Diane whispered, pointing to a staircase I hadn't noticed before. I nodded, and crept up the steep steps.  
They led to a door. I quietly opened it and found myself in my room.   
‘Diane, what else are you hiding?’ I thought to myself. I pulled a backpack towards me and shoved clothes, my suit, knives, and various other weapons into it.  
“Well, well well, what do we have here?”  
I almost jumped out of my skin. ‘Dictator.’  
“Ms Jennifer Trodaire, in the flesh.”  
Not just any dictator. Daniel. Not much was known about him.  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”  
I paused. I had been trying to move closer to my backpack, but I froze at the sound of his voice.  
“Good girl,” he chuckled. Something pulled my wrists together and I heard the sound of handlocks clicking.   
“Now, we can do this the easy way or the-”  
I brought my foot around to roundhouse kick him, but he moved out of my way.  
“Hard way it is,” he sighed, sounding disappointed. Before I had time to think, hr pressed a washcloth to my face, covering my mouth and nose.   
I struggled in his grip. My vision went black, and I slumped to the floor.  
Daniel  
“That was easy,” I muttered, pulling her unconscious body. She was heavier than I had expected. She sighed in her sleep.   
“JAK! PREPARE THE VAN!”  
‘Your in for a wild ride, Jenn.’


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh, I feel like death warmed over,” I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I was sitting in some sort of vehicle. Someone was standing right next to me. I blinked up at him.  
“Ah, so you’re awake. Good.” He had a hint of an accent, though I couldn’t place it. “We’re taking you to a mansion. You’ll get taken care of there, if you behave.” There was a dark tone to his voice, and I was a little afraid of finding out what would happen if I tried to run now.   
“Where is the mansion?” I asked. He chuckled.  
“Now, why should I tell you that?” He laughed again. “I will tell you my name. It's Stevan.”  
I nodded. “Jenn.”   
“I knew that,” he said, smiling.He seemed nicer than anyone else I had met so far. I smiled back at him.  
“Doesn’t everyone?” I asked, still smiling.  
He nodded thoughtfully. “I guess everyone does.”  
I started to stand up, but whatever vehicle we were in chose that moment to go over a line of potholes. I stumbled. Stevan grabbed my elbow, steadying me.   
“Don’t fall!” He said. “Can't have damaged goods.”   
I grumbled something that rhymes with truck under my breath. “Thanks, I guess,” I told him. The vehicle screeched to a stop and I grabbed Stevan to keep from falling.   
“We're here!” he said cheerfully. The wall behind us opened, bright sunlight streaming in, and two burly looking men grabbed my elbows. I was led out of the van and into the outside. “This is where I leave you, for a brief time. Try to enjoy yourself,” Steven said, stepping out of the van. I watched him go, a little disappointed.   
“Alright, girly, get moving. We don’t have all day!” Burly 1 grabbed my left arm.   
“Oi, get off,” I growled, dragging my arm out of his grip. “It’s not like I can run anywhere. I don’t even know where I am, for one, and I get the feeling you guys can run much faster than I can,” I grumbled. The second part was a lie; I had no doubt that I could go much faster than them.   
“Boss said to restrain you,” Burly 2 shot back.  
“Look, wouldn’t you two being here be enough of a restraint?” I asked innocently. I was really just trying to keep my hands free. If they tied them, there was no way I could get to the truncheon hidden in my boot. Not much of a weapon, but it would definitely knock them out for a bit. The knife hidden in my other boot would probably be better, but I didn’t want to kill them, not when they were only acting on orders.  
Burly 1 looked at Burly 2. 1 shrugged, then turned back to me. “You’d better not run on us,” he mumbled, then turned and started walking. 2 grabbed my arm, gentler this time, and pushed me in front of him. So much for getting the truncheon out of my boot.  
After about a mile of walking, we came to a mansion. I didn’t have time to appreciate it, however, as the Burly’s pushed me into the house.  
“Hey, watch it,” I growled, but they were gone before I even finished speaking. “Rude,” I mumbled, then turned to see who I had gotten in place of Burly 1 and 2.  
“Hello!” A surprisingly cheerful voice chirped. “Are you Jennifer Trodaire?”   
“Uh, yeah?” I said, turning it into a question in my confusion. “Um, who are you?”  
A girl who looked about twelve was standing right in front of me. “Oh, I almost forgot my manners. My name is Jill, and yes, I do have a brother named Jak. My parents thought it would be funny. Jak and Jill went up the hill,” she sang ruefully. Her expression soured. After a second, she brightened again. “I’m supposed to show you to your room! Follow me!” She turned and started down a hallway.   
I blinked. She had said to follow, but what was stopping me from turning around and leaving.   
“I wouldn’t do that,” someone hissed in my ear. I jumped, and turned. A girl was standing right behind me. She looked to be about sixteen, my age. “Just drop all your weapons and follow Jill. I’m Fang, by the way. Nickname, not my real name.” She held out her hand. I moved mine to shake it. She grabbed my fingers and removed my ring. I was in too much shock to stop her from de-arming me. She even got the minute knife in my hair.   
“Wh-what?” I sputtered.  
“Alright. Now I know you have some weapons in areas that I’m not going to touch, so cough up!” She crossed her arms.  
“Darn it,” I muttered, pulling out the knives from my bra and inside of my pants. “How did you-”  
“I have my sources,” she said with a grin.  
“Damn your sources,” I grumbled. She laughed, a beautiful, tinkling sound. I found myself blushing, though I wasn’t exactly sure why. I finally met her eyes. They were a gold colour and her hair was russet brown. Her lips were a pale pink, and she had high cheekbones. Her skin was a caramel colour. She grinned, showing straight, white teeth.   
“Alright-” second time she said this “-now go follow Jill. You have designer clothes in your room that I recommend changing into,” she said, giving my clothes a dark look. I looked at them too. They were torn to pieces. When did that happen?  
I took off after Jill. I missed all my weapons. It was like a weight I had been carrying all my life had left, leaving me confused and light.   
“JENNIFER!” I heard Jill shout. “Where did you go?”  
“Met Fang,” I mumbled. She laughed.  
“Oh, she’s not too bad. Once you get to know her, she can be quite nice,” Jill giggled.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m sure,” I said sarcastically. This caused Jill to laugh more.  
“Trust me, she’ll warm up to you,” she insisted.   
I shook my head, but said nothing more. Let the kiddo believe what she wanted, there was no way I was falling for that beautiful hag.  
~-~  
“So, Jenn, where did you come from?” Steven asked, pausing in putting his forkful of food in his mouth.  
“Fourth Provence,” I mumbled, shoveling food into my mouth. I hadn't had stuff this good since… since… since never.  
“Hmm,” Steven murmured thoughtfully. “And why did you come to Third provence?”  
Fang barked a laugh. “Probably to bring down the dictatorship. I mean, that's what the rebels are all trying to do, isn’t it?”  
I nodded, grateful that I didn’t have to explain the real reason. Mom and Dad had brought me over here to start a new life, not to join the rebels and take out dictators. But when Daniel had shot her, that all changed. Now, I had to stay away from my father, living in constant fear   
“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Steven said, but his tone suggested that he did doubt it.   
“Hey, Fang, where are you from?” I asked.  
“First,” she replied unabashedly. “And I’m proud of it!”  
I nodded. “Ste-”  
“Fifth,” he mumbled. “I hated it.”  
We all laughed. Fifth was the only province that very few knew about. It was very well guarded and I wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Steven had felt trapped.   
“Well, I’m going to go to bed,” I yawned, standing up.  
“I’ll go with you,” Fang said. “Your room’s a bit of a secret, I really want to see it.”  
I almost objected, but the look on her face was so excited, I couldn’t say no. She followed me up the stairs to my room, talking animatedly the whole time. I zoned out most of it.   
A window caught my eye. I would’ve just looked over it if it hadn’t been open. I made a beeline for it without thinking. Fang was in front of me, pointing a gun at my forehead.  
“Aw, now, please don’t make me do this,” she whined. “I actually like you.”  
I went cross eyed trying to stare at the gun.  
“Oh, um,” I mumbled. “Please don’t, I like me too.”  
She slowly pulled the gun away. “Alright,” she mumbled. I realized just how close she was. I could feel her breath on my face. “Alright,” she repeated, stepping back. She grabbed my hand. “Just to be sure you don’t try to run away again.”  
The rest of the walk to my room was spent in silence. She opened my door, our fingers still interlaced.   
“Guess this is where I leave you,” Fang said. “See ya, Tro.”   
“See ya, Fang” I replied. I looked around the room.  
It had changed since I had last been in here. I had tore up the room, flipped the bed, and tore all the stuffing out o the couch. Now, it looked exactly like it had before I had destroyed it, except for one thing. A beautiful dress was draped across the couch. I walked over and picked it up. Just as I was about to try it on, two men came in.   
“Steven wants you,” one of them growled. I don’t mean he growled at me; I think that was just the way his voice sounded.  
“Jeez, how many minions does he have?” I muttered under my breath. I followed them out of my room.  
‘~-~’  
“Alright, Tro, now that you are in your battle suit and have your weapons, we can start!” Steven said.  
“Start what?” I asked.  
“Start testing your fighting power.”  
I looked around at all the burly men standing around me.  
“Okay, so when do we start?” I inquired.  
“Now! Go, boys!”  
The next five minutes passed in a blur. I managed to take out all but one. Several were bleeding heavily, one paled so much I was afraid he was going to die. A medic rushed up, grabbed him under the armpits, slung him over their back, and carried him to the infirmary.  
“Good! Very good!” Steven was shouting. Fang gave me a nod of approval. “But, maybe you could do better….”   
He pulled out a small machine that I recognized as a memory eraser. I backed all the way up against a wall.  
“Uh, no?” I said.  
“Oh, it won’t erase all of your memories,” he said, pointing it at my head. “Just the ones relating to fighting. Now, hold still.”  
I did, more out of curiosity than anything. He pressed the button, causing a flash of white light to blaze over me. I blinked and thought about how I fought. Nope, it was still all there.  
“Now that that’s over with,” Steven started, turning to Fang, “take her up to her room. Remember, she remembers nothing. Treat her like you would a very small child.”  
Fang nodded, grabbed my arm, and led me away.   
“Wh-who are you?” I asked, trying to play the part of someone who just had their memories erased.  
“I’m...Ally, short for Alison,” she mumbled.  
“Really?” I asked. “I thought it was Fang.”  
She looked at me in shock, then pulled me into the nearest room, shutting the door behind her.  
“How do you know that?” she demanded.  
“Maybe you should check your memory erasers before you use them,” I told her.  
She shook her head, pulling me back out of the room. “So, I guess you now know my real name,” she grumbled. “But I would prefer it if you called me Fang. I like it better.”  
I nodded, then froze. Steven was staring right at us.


End file.
